


Thor vs wasabi

by Collectorofhats



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collectorofhats/pseuds/Collectorofhats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor finds some wasabi in Jane's fridge.</p><p>This fan fic was inspired by my own experience with wasabi and the conversion about vikings not having any tolerance for the stuff because spices were so rare in medieval Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor vs wasabi

Thor was rummaging through Lady Jane’s fridge looking for things to make a sandwich Grabbing several likely choices he put them on the kitchen table. turning back to the fridge he noticed a small glass bottle filled with a leaf green paste and with strange runes printed on it. Picking it up he walked into the living room to ask Lady Jane what it was.   
To his disappointment Lady Jane was not sitting at her desk and her laptop was gone.  
“Hey big fella, looking for something?” Lady Darcy asked from where she was sprawled on the couch.  
“Do you know what this is?” Thor asked, holding up the bottle. Lady Darcy took it and looked at the labile.  
“Its Japanese Wasabi,” she said. “Its a type of sauce we put on our food sometimes. It gives it a bit of a kick. You should try it, but don’t put a lot on.” She smirked, “it might be too much for you.”  
Thor grabbed the bottle out of her hand with a huff and walked back into the kitchen.   
He made his sandwich and then added a little of the wasabi stuff. frowning he added a bit more. Who was that mortal to decide what was to much for him. He thought. Angrily he shook the bottle, spilling its contents onto the sandwich. He closed the sandwich and touk a big bite. Even though the sandwich had just come from the fridge it felt hot, very hot. Quickly he swallowed, bad idea. Immediately pain flared to life in his throat, nose, and behind his eyes. He let out a strangled gasp and tried to find the sink, blinking back tears that had sprung into his eyes. He thought he heard laughing but he couldn’t be sure because of the fire in his head.  
When Jane arrived home that night after a tiring SHIELD board meeting she found Darcy, cheeks flushed with laughter, posting photos on Facebook, the kitchen a mess, and Thor sulking in a corner. Jane just shook her head and went to her room.   
She didn’t want to know.


End file.
